Santorini
by LeelahBelle
Summary: This is just a short story, probably only 3 or so chapters, of the last day Lena and Kostos spend together before Lena leaves to return home. Please Read and Review! It's my first fanfic and any comments are appreciated! Finished!
1. The Perfect Morning

This is a little story which has been floating around in my head for a while. I finally decided to jot it down. It's basically just about the day which Lena and Kostos spend together in Santorini right before Lena leaves for home. By the way, I will be using some Greek words, so I defined them at the end. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Sisterhood or Lena or Kostos, although I wish I did!**

**Santorini**

Lena Kaligaris awoke to a warm stream of August sunlight shining in her eyes. She squinted them in the brightness and as they slowly adjusted, she laid in her bed watching the dust particles dance around in the light. A smile slowly swept across her face as she thought about the events from the day before. Lena had finally gained the courage to confess her feelings to Kostos, and accept the fact that she had given her heart to someone she knew so little about.

Lena slowly crawled out of bed and opened her window to the view which her grandmother called "the jewel". Lena took a deep sigh as she realized that she would soon never wake up to the breath taking sight. She was going to be returning to the United States the next day, and this was her last time to really take in the view before her. Her grandmother was really correct to call the view "the jewel", for it was a jewel, of unimaginable beauty. Houses of all bright, clean, and crisp colors jotted the cliffs with various charming characteristics making each home seem more personal. Blue roofs and high balconies just added to the already picturesque scene. And then there was of course the azure sky, so blue that it looked unreal, as if someone had taken a paintbrush and painted it the perfect shade of blue. This sky accompanied the sapphire Aegean, with her calm waves and unmatchable clearness, which the volcanic islands of Nea Kameni, Pal Kameni, and Thirasia rose from in the distance. It truly was a view unmatched, and Lena knew that she could never replace its spot in her heart.

Her heart was for the first time in her life pounding with anticipation. She noticed this while viewing "the jewel" and couldn't help another grin from sneaking across her face revealing her true happiness. Lena suddenly snapped to attention as she heard a knock at the door.

"Lena, are you up?" said Effie, Lena's younger sister. "I know you have a big day today and I just wanted to make sure you were getting ready." Lena giggled as she noticed how excited Effie seemed to be. "Yea Eff, I'm up." Lena replied. "Alright, good, and please make sure you don't wear one of you typical drab outfits. This is your last day with Kostos, and your last chance to be with him, so look your best! And don't think I won't make you march back upstairs and change if I don't approve." Effie shouted this back and marched herself downstairs for breakfast. Lena knew that her sister was right, so Lena went to the dresser to find herself the perfect outfit for the day. She rummaged through everything, and finally found an outfit which she actually hadn't worn all summer. It was a bright white eye-lit skirt which fell below the knees in almost an Audrey Hepburn style, and a simple pale yellow capped sleeve top. Lena paired these with the typical Greek flat sandal. Lena put this on and viewed herself in the mirror. It was probably the prettiest outfit which Lena owned, and at the same time the one she wore the least, because she knew it added to her already apparent beauty. This was something that ordinarily Lena would try to avoid, but for this one time, for Kostos, she wanted to be as beautiful as possible, and she knew this outfit would do the trick. She also let her usually tied back hair down, and it cascaded gracefully down her shoulders. She was truly a vision, a truly beautiful Lena.

Lena quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw what the time was. She had precisely 15 minutes before Kostos was coming for her, and she still needed to pack a few things into her bag. She quickly grabbed a bathing suit and towel, shoved them into her bag, and walked downstairs. Her grandmother was in the kitchen of course, with Effie, and they were making some breakfast. Her Bapi was also in attendance sitting at the table by the window. "Lena, my beautiful Lena! Is it possible that you've become even more beautiful then the night before?" Her grandmother said as she rushed to Lena's side and gave her a hug. "Do you approve Eff?" Lena asked. Effie looked at her with wide eyes, "Wow, you actually listened to my advice! You look great Lena, absolutely great." Lena even noticed her Bapi looking at her with approval. Lena finally sat down across from her Bapi as typical of every morning, and had her breakfast. She really enjoyed these times, because even though there was no talking, she really did feel a connection with the tiny Greek man across the table from her.

Lena jolted with excitement as she heard a knock at the door. It was Kostos of course, her beautiful Kostos. Lena quickly grabbed her bag and kissed her Bapi and Grandmother goodbye. "I'll see you all later." Lena said as she shut the door. She turned and faced the wonderful man in front of her. He was tall and handsome and smiled devilishly at her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lena gave up all reservations and eagerly gave herself and all her passion to Kostos through that kiss. "Lena Kaligaris, I've been waiting for that kiss this whole summer." Kostos teased. "_Efcharisto" _Lena replied. "Oh, so now you speak Greek too?" Kostos joked. Lena laughed, "Well I had to learn something this summer! So where are we going on our tour of Santorini?" "Oh, just a few of my favorite spots on the island. Come on let's hurry and get my vespa so we can head off." Kostos replied. Lena followed him with eager anticipation as she put her hand in his.

Ok, that was the 1st Chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon!

_Efcharisto_- Thank you


	2. Ise Omorfi

Yay! Here's the second chapter, it includes much more about the actual island of Santorini. All the places I write about actually do exist. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

_Coolmarauders_ – Thanks for the review and the tip, it was very helpful!

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Lena or Kostos or any of the other characters that you recognize.**

**Chapter 2**

Lena and Kostos made their way hand in hand up the hills of the town of Oia. Lena had become quite found of the town, and admired it while she walked through the streets. Kostos noticed her glancing around as if she had never seen the town before.

"I see you still haven't gotten over the beauty of our Oia. It looks as if it still takes your breath away." Kostos said with a proud smile.

"Oh, it does! It's still a sight that you can't get over. It has a charm that's unmatchable. I honestly could never get tired of being here." Lena exclaimed.

"Well, that only proves that you're your grandmother's granddaughter. You know, she always talks about how lucky she is to live here. She's lived here her whole life and still has a passion for it. It runs through her veins, and I believe it's leaked into yours as well." Kostos looked into Lena's eyes as he said this, and pulled her hand to his mouth kissing it. "_Ela,_ my vespa is over there."

Lena followed him unquestioningly and got on the vespa behind him. She could feel his tense muscles relax as she put her arms around his waist, and she held on tightly as he started the engine. Lena was really proud of herself. She had done something so unlike herself, given all her trust to a man she hardly knew. She was being as open as she could and was trying to allow him to love her. In a sense she had combined the best qualities of her three favorite people. She had taken Carmen's intelligence and wit, to not let a good thing escape from her. She also acquired Tibby's confidence, in who she was as a person and who she felt comfortable with and most apparent of all was her taking Bridget's boldness and aggressiveness. Lena had been very daring the day before when she confessed her love, and now she was going after something she wanted by being with Kostos.

Lena's hair blew back in the wind, as the fragrant scents of Santorini filled the air. Lena had never felt so exhilarated in her life. Here she was, on a Greek island, on the back of a gorgeous Greek man's vespa. She wouldn't have believed it even two days ago, but now she was sure that this was the happiest time she had ever had. The journey eventually led them to a small white church facing the ocean, with cars parked all around.

"Is there some sort of service going on today?" Lena asked

"No, they are actually trying to get to Red Beach, our first stop. You see there is no road which leads directly to Red Beach; we actually have to walk down that big hill to get there. But don't worry, many people do it and it is not as difficult as it looks." Kostos proved this by grabbing Lena's hand and showing her the way down to Red Beach.

The beach was truly red. The cliffs all the way down to the sand were red. It was also extremely secluded and not as packed as the hot black pebbled beach of Kamari.

The red color was the result of the volcanic activity on the island from long ago.

Lena glanced around in wonder. "This is amazing; I never would have guessed that Red Beach would actually be red!"

"Yea, it is quite a sight, and well worth the effort to get here." Kostos said.

Lena and Kostos spent the rest of the morning enjoying the sun and the water of Red Beach, not to mention the company of each other. Lena had truly never met someone like Kostos. He seemed to understand everything about her, and was very easy to talk to. This was a quality which Lena found hard to find in people, because she made her heart so difficult to unlock. Kostos however seemed to unbolt it with ease and all was revealed.

"So, are you hungry yet?" Kostos asked

Lena giggled "Yes very, but I didn't want to ruin the moment."

He stared at her with intensity. "It would be impossible to ruin this moment." That one sentence from Kostos sent shivers down Lena's spine. He really cared for her much more then she deserved. She made the brave move this time and kissed him fully on his mouth. She relished these few seconds.

Kostos looked at her with wide eyes. "You are just full of surprises today Miss Kaligaris and I must say that they are very welcoming."

With that Kostos stood up and began to lead Lena back up to the church where they had parked. They then headed to the capital of Santorini, Fira. Fira, like Oia was a town carved into the cliffs with magnificent views of the Caldera. Kostos and Lena found there way to a charming restaurant on one of these cliffs. Lena and Kostos both sat down, and Lena noticed Kostos gazing at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lena joked.

"No, no! It's just…well… **_I_**_se _**_o_**_morfi._" Kostos said as he took hold of Lena's hand from across the table.

Lena thought for a second. "_Ise omorfi_? What does that mean?"

"It means 'you are beautiful'." Kostos said with a smile.

Lena smiled back and squeezed his hand. "_Efchari_**_sto._"**

**"**_Paraka_**_lo_" Kostos replied. **

**Lena and Kostos enjoyed the rest of their lunch, talking about their lives and reflecting on their thoughts of each other from their encounters at the grove. When they finished, they strolled through Fira, window shopping and smiling at the glances they received from other people walking by. Their next stop for the day was **Mount Megalos Agios Ilios. This was the highest mountain on Santorini.

Lena and Kostos reached the top and stared around at the panoramic views. Everything was as clear as the eye could see. From the top of the mountain, every village on Santorini was exposed. Every island which was part of Santorini was also able to be viewed, as well as the far off island of Anafi. It was just another one of the breathtaking sights the island had to offer. Kostos put his arms around Lena's waist as the two stood there in the light breeze observing the sights before them.

Ok, that was the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up soon, but please REVIEW! Constructive criticism is of course always welcome!

_Ela- _come

**_I_**_se _**_o_**_morfi_- you are beautiful

_Efcharisto_- thank you

_Parakalo_- you're welcome


	3. Kalinihta

Whoo hoo! This is the final ending chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Umm about the bold print in Chapter 2…. yea I have no idea why that happened, so sorry for the confusion.

To my reviewers: **_YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!_**

**Disclaimer: As stated oh so many times before, I do no own the sisterhood, or Lena, or Kostos, or anything affiliated with the Sisterhood books!**

**Chapter 3**

Lena and Kostos made their way down Mount Megalos Agios Ilios on Kostos's vespa. Lena held on tight as Kostos made the sharp turns back to the town of Oia, and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. She reflected on the day's events and a smile crawled onto her lips as she thought of the stories she would have for the girls when she returned. Lena closed her eyes and tried to capture every moment from the day. Every smile, every kiss, every touch, every feeling, was captured in her mind and saved for replay for whenever Lena desired it. Lena opened her eyes and soon saw beautiful Oia in the distance.

"We're back so soon?" Lena questioned.

Kostos laughed, "Don't worry I'm not disposing of you yet! I just wanted to share with you the most beautiful gift bestowed on our Santorini, the sunset."

Lena sighed with relief as Kostos placed his arm around her shoulder, and led her to what seemed like the end of the town, right before it fell into the ocean. There was a giant windmill and nothing but clear blue ocean for miles in front of them.

"_Ela_! Let me help you up here." Kostos grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her onto the flat roof of one of the houses which speckled the cliffs.

"This Lena, is the best view, of the best sunset, in which all of Greece has to offer. Nothing can defy its beauty." Kostos said this as he pointed into the distance.

Kostos was not exaggerating when he said this. The huge orb of fire glowed brightly as it hit the horizon, sending off gleaming rays of lights, and causing the water to sparkle. It was a thrilling sight and Lena sighed with satisfaction as the orange globe disappeared.

"That was amazing, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Lena stammered.

"I know, I've seen it thousands of times over and it still stuns me, but seeing it with you makes me feel like I've never seen it before." Kostos answered.

Lena blushed a deep crimson, and Kostos kissed her on her forehead. The pair climbed down from the roof, and walked to one of the tiny harbors for dinner. They were seated and ate under the moonlight. They talked about everything including Lena's home, which brought Lena to the realization that this was the last moment she would have with Kostos.

"Kostos, will you promise to keep in touch? To write to me whenever you can?" Lena questioned.

Kostos looked at Lena with all seriousness. "Of course I will. I won't let you get away Lena; I'll always try to hold on to you."

Lena smiled. "Good, because I plan on holding onto you as well. You know, I don't believe my friends are going to know who I am when I return home. In this one day I've changed more then I ever thought possible. I've become the person who I always wanted to be, someone who wasn't afraid to be loved or love in return. That's a lesson which you've taught me, and I'll never forget that."

Lena and Kostos finished dinner and walked through the moonlighted streets back to Lena's grandparents' home. They stopped and Lena leaned against the egg yolk colored door.

"Well, here we are." Lena half smiled while trying to hold back tears, but to no avail one slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry Lena, this isn't the end but only the beginning. We will see each other again, I promise, and I'll come in the morning to see you off." He kissed her tears away, and eventually found her lips. They began a passionate kiss into which the emotions of the day were expressed far beyond words.

"_S'agapo_. I'll see you tomorrow. _Kalinihta_." Kostos said as he let go of Lena's hand and headed back to his home.

Lena ran up stairs to her room and through her window watched him head home. When she could see him no longer she let her last tears fall from her eyes, and pulled herself back together. She then heard a knock at her door.

It was her grandmother. "Lena, did you have a nice time?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Nicer than ever." Lena replied.

"Well I'm glad. Oh, by the way, a package came for you today. _Kalinihta."_ Lena's grandmother said as she placed the package on the bed.

Lena immediately knew what the package was, and ripped it open revealing the pants. She hugged them realizing that they were going to give her the strength to leave this beautiful town, her grandparents, and most importantly of all, Kostos. She placed them at the foot of her bed where they would be ready for tomorrow's events. They calmed her as she saw them there, and she knew that everything would be alright. As she slid off into sleep she knew she would see Kostos and beautiful Oia again.

Yay! That's it, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE!

_Kalinihta-_ Good night

_S'agapo- _I love you

_Ela-_ Come


End file.
